


Trolling

by AvatarMN



Series: Touching [3]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Androgyny, Awkward Conversations, Banter, Battle, Blacksmithing, Bullying, Canon Disabled Character, Challenges, Childhood Friends, Children, Closure, Come Swallowing, Comedy, Coming Out, Communication, Compromise, Confessional, Deja Vu, Dom/sub Play, Dragons, Edgeplay, Family, Fluff and Smut, Foreskin Play, Genderqueer Character, Ghost Sex, Ghosts, Happy Ending, Ice Skating, Illustrated, Infertility, Invisibility, Kissing, Love, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Memories, Mentors, Nostalgia, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Outdoor Sex, Passion, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Propositions, Public Nudity, Rescue, Resolution, Resolved Sexual Tension, Role Models, Roleplay, Secret Relationship, Spanking, Teaching, Touching, Trolls, Trust, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Vikings, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-22
Updated: 2013-06-22
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:19:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Frost befriends the children of Berk, and Hiccup helps him teach them to ice skate.  Our heroes' steamy tryst in the forest is interrupted by a troll attack.  Hiccup gets closure with the one who got away, and has a heart-to-heart with Jack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trolling

**Author's Note:**

> Story by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN) and [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)  
> Written by [AvatarMN](http://archiveofourown.org/users/AvatarMN/pseuds/AvatarMN)  
> Beta by [FishEyenoMiko](http://archiveofourown.org/users/FishEyenoMiko/pseuds/FishEyenoMiko)
> 
> Illustration by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com) added on 2013-09-28.
> 
> Illustration by [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com) added on 2013-11-24.
> 
> Jack Frost just isn't Jack Frost unless he plays with children. And he needed a life on Berk outside of his relationship with Hiccup. I had to create child characters, since kids are completely absent from HTTYD film canon.
> 
> If you're reading the "Touching" series for the first time, the concept is this: Hiccup can touch Jack, but he can't see or hear him. They love each other and have overcome this challenge to build a fulfilling relationship, regardless.

Hiccup shouldered the front door of his house open, carrying a heavy sack. Jack Frost looked up, smiling. He rose from his position sitting on the floor against Toothless, and padded over to the door in his bare feet. He slipped an arm around Hiccup's shoulders and placed a light kiss at the corner of his mouth.

"Hey, Babe," Hiccup greeted him. Resting the bag on the floor, he closed his eyes and cupped the side of Jack's invisible face and gave him a proper kiss. "They're ready, I've finally finished making them!" 

"Awesome!" Jack enthused, "Lets have a look." He took the sack from Hiccup, and the Viking boy watched the bag appear to float over to his drawing table. It was carefully upended, and the contents noisily clattered out. Jack turned one of the items over in his hand, appreciating the craftsmanship. He brushed his fingers across the drawings on the table; his own original crude sketches made to give Hiccup the basic idea, and the more detailed drafts the professional blacksmith had made to refine the concept and work out a proper design.

"They're perfect, Hic," Jack laughed. "The kids will go nuts! We're gonna have so much fun!" Jack set the object down and pulled Hiccup into a bear hug.

"I take it that means you like them," Hiccup said shyly. His heart fluttered as he felt his taller boyfriend curl a hand around his head and bury his face into his auburn hair affectionately. He looped his arms around Jack's body and lightly rubbed his back until Jack let him go. But before Jack released him, he let his lips linger at Hiccup's ear.

" _I love them_ ," Jack whispered, his cool breath tickling. Then he stepped back to arm's length, to appreciate Hiccup's shiver and adorable blush.

"We really don't have time to get frisky right now, Mr. Pointy Pants," Hiccup joked, "We'll keep the others waiting."

"I just like to see your freckles glow," Jack chuckled. He quietly admired Hiccup's booty, in both senses of the word, as Jack re-filled the sack and watched Hiccup strap Toothless into his flying rig.

"All right, bud. Lets fly to the pond," he told the dragon, patting his snout. They all filed out of the house and took off.

**********

When Toothless and Jack landed at the frozen pond, Fishlegs was already there with Rocket, Anders, and Meatlug. Hiccup dismounted, and the two 10-year-old boys ran to greet him. Anders embraced Hiccup around the waist, and he patted the boy's head.

"Anny!" Hiccup said, "Looking great as always."

"Thanks!" the boy chirped, and did a turn to show off. He wore a gray fur cape over a pale green tunic and pink leggings. His long blonde hair was worn over one shoulder in a loose braid, and dark liner circled his big blue eyes. He looked just like his sister, Astrid. Anders turned to say hello to Toothless, and Rocket trotted up from behind. He styled his flaming orange hair in a short fauxhawk, and wore a brown fur cape with a red tunic and leather pants. He had the button nose of his brother, Fishlegs, and that's where the resemblance ended. He bumped fists with Hiccup.

"Rocky," Hiccup nodded. "Hey, what's that on your hand?"

"Oh!" Rocket exclaimed. "Check it out," he and Anders threw their capes back, and stood shoulder-to-shoulder, flexing their bare arms. Rocket's right arm and Anders' left arm were both covered in looping designs of vines, knots, and serpentine dragons, from fingertips to shoulders. "Anny did it. Isn't it cool?"

"I got the dye from the Moor who was travelling with Trader Johan this season. It looked so pretty on him," Anders explained, beaming.

"It's beautiful, you did a really great job!" Hiccup complimented. "Hey, Fishlegs. How's it going?"

"Good. So, what's the plan?" Fishlegs asked, ever apprehensive.

"I'll explain after Astrid and the girls arrive. Here they are now," Hiccup looked up to see Stormfly and Astrid coming in for a landing, with Gobber's daughters perched one in front of and one behind the older girl. 

Tall, 11-year-old Laila walked up to Hiccup and the other guys, and nodded curtly. Her long raven hair was cut in bangs that brushed her eyelashes, and she was buried under a big fluffy black coat. Black and blue striped tights poked from underneath. Her 9-year-old sister Helena bounced over to give Hiccup a hug. He stroked her short, feathery platinum blonde hair. She wore a patchwork coat of sleek seal skins and a yellow scarf, with white and yellow striped tights. Anders sidled up to Astrid, and she took his hand and looked at Hiccup.

"Hey. Everybody's here. So what's in the sack?" she asked him.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/oA2jpEk.png)

  


Jack flitted among the kids, greeting them in his own way, and growing more and more excited. Wherever he went, he was drawn to children, and Berk was no exception. While Hiccup worked, Jack spent his days goofing around with Toothless and the kids. These four were his favorite. But, like all of his playmates, they didn't know he was there. Jack had always found that trying to make himself obvious tended only to scare them. Now he had Hiccup to back him up, but so far they had decided to keep their relationship and Jack's existence a secret.

The dragons lay down for a nap, and the humans all followed Hiccup out onto the pond. He emptied the bag onto the ice and held up one of the items for everyone to see.

"I'm calling them 'ice skates'. You buckle them onto your boots, and you can skate on the blades across the ice. Once you're good at it, you can go really fast. It's fun! I've already been out here a few times, getting the hang of it. Now I can teach all of you," Hiccup explained. "I have one regular skate, and a replacement prosthetic with a blade on it for my other leg." 

Hiccup sat on the ice and switched out his prosthetic, then demonstrated how to use the leather straps to buckle a regular ice skate to fit over any size of boot. Soon the three teenagers and four younger kids were all set, and they began to carefully get to their feet. They tottered, braced against each other, and laughed. Jack couldn't stop grinning.

"Now, I'll warn you, it's pretty difficult at first," Hiccup began, standing more confidently than the others. "It'll take some practice, and you'll probably fall down a few times. But if I can do it, anybody can do it." He kicked off with his foot, and began to turn a slow circle around the group. 

Jack heard a flapping sound and looked up to see Snotlout and Hookfang descending. He wrinkled his nose in distaste.

"What's this here?" Snotlout sneered, dismounting. "Nerd convention? Or a weird fashion show?" his eyes lingered over all of the ice skates.

"Uh, hi Snotlout," Hiccup began, frowning. "Sorry, I don't have another pair for you yet. You'll get some from the next batch, I promise."

"Humph," Snotlout crossed his arms. "Looks lame."

"He's just mad he wasn't invited," Astrid joked in a stage whisper, poking Anders and Rocket with her elbows. Anders snorted a laugh, nodding up at his sister. Rocket looked pissed and glared at Snotlout.

"I guess he'll never learn to take a hint," Rocket muttered.

Snotlout glared back.

"Yeah, anyway," Hiccup interjected, and launched into his coaching spiel. He explained the basics of getting momentum built up, and some tips on balance. Soon most everyone was achieving some wobbly locomotion. Hiccup demonstrated a couple of high speed laps, to enthusiastic applause. He even finished with a showy stop, spraying ice dust at the kids by barreling at them and skidding sideways to a halt in front of them. 

Jack soaked in all the laughter and moved among the little kids, surreptitiously softening landings as they fell frequently. Despite all the tumbles they took, no one ever stopped smiling and having a good time. 

Helena and Laila grouped together with Astrid, who got the knack pretty quickly. Helena fell frequently, but remained one of the most daring and determined pupils. She coaxed her more careful sister along, and even drew a few smiles out of Laila. 

True to form, Rocket excelled at ice skating from the start. Hiccup didn't see him fall once, and soon remarked that the boy was already better than him. Anders hung on to his best friend's arm and was coached until he was more sure-footed, and the boys began to experiment with some tricks.

Fishlegs was pretty lost. Hiccup broke off to give him extra attention, but the situation seemed kind of hopeless. Hiccup was a little frustrated, but kept up the encouragement. Then the teenagers stopped to watch Rocket and Anders, couple skating laps around the pond. Rocket dipped Anders, and then actually attempted a lift. Jack had to intervene to soften their landing.

The boys got up and skated over to the cheering group. Anders did a turn, and an exaggerated curtsy.

"Gods, why are you even a boy?" Snotlout snarked.

"He's already more of a man than you, yakface," Rocket snapped back. "Why are you so threatened by a 10-year-old? And why are you even _here_? You weren't invited. Get lost, creep!" 

Snotlout glowered.

Jack adored this kid. A lot of boys at Rocket's level of talent and popularity would think that people like Anders and Fishlegs were social poison, to be avoided at all costs. But Rocket deeply loved his friend that others thought was a freak, and his big brother that was considered a walking joke by many. Rocket was the most secure kid Jack had ever met, and he never tolerated bullying.

"Who died and made you chief?" Snotlout retorted. "Maybe _you_ should take your fat brother home before the loser breaks any limbs."

Rocket lunged forward and shoved Snotlout. Hiccup and Astrid scrambled to the boy's side, laying their hands on his shoulders.

"Seriously, Snotlout, you _should_ leave," Hiccup interjected, "You're not having any fun, anyhow, right?" he reasoned.

Snotlout mounted Hookfang and took off in a huff.

That interruption aside, everyone else went back to having a great time. Something about introducing the children to ice skating really struck a deep chord in Jack's heart. He was overwhelmed by a strong sense of _deja vu_ , but he had no idea why. He felt especially nostalgic when he was around little Helena on the ice. The feeling was oddly bittersweet. 

**********

Hiccup was the first to beg off, saying he wanted to walk home and enjoy the twilight and the mild weather. Helena and Laila admitted to being tired out, but Rocket and Anders thought they were on the verge of a breakthrough in completing a successful lift. Fishlegs, who had long since given up and was sitting on a log watching everyone else, offered to fly the girls home. Astrid agreed to stay behind and watch the boys for awhile longer. Hiccup told everyone to keep their skates as a gift, to a chorus of thank-yous. Hiccup switched his prosthetic and took the skate off of his boot, and as he began to head off into the forest with Jack and Toothless, Astrid called out to Hiccup and skated after him while he turned around.

"Really, thanks for this. It was a lot of fun. How did you come up with these things anyway?" Astrid asked.

"Um, a friend gave me the idea, actually," Hiccup smiled, mysteriously. Astrid inclined her head questioningly. "Nobody you know," Hiccup clarified.

"Oh," Astrid frowned. Probably thinking that there wasn't anyone on Berk she didn't know. The silence grew uncomfortably long, and then Astrid added "There was something I've been meaning to talk to you about, but... Never mind. It can wait."

"Ah. Okay. Well, see you later then," Hiccup waved, and he and Toothless resumed walking into the forest. 

Jack floated after, smirking at that awkward exchange. Having observed Hiccup and the rest of the people on Berk for over a year before he officially met Hiccup, he was well aware of the _will-they-or-won't-they_ history between he and Astrid. Though Jack liked Astrid a lot, he couldn't help feeling pride that he'd been the one who'd landed Hiccup. And though he wasn't exactly jealous to see the tension between Hiccup and Astrid, it gave him surge of gratefulness that he had the extraordinary fortune to be boyfriends with Hiccup, and Jack suddenly needed to touch him.

Jack looked back and confirmed that after walking for a few minutes into the forest, the pond was well out of sight. In a fit of mischief, he slipped out of his pants and tucked them into a saddlebag on Toothless that contained Hiccup's skates. Jack floated to Hiccup's side, and touched down on the snowy path, falling into step beside him. He reached out and took Hiccup's hand in his own.

Hiccup murmured a non-verbal acknowledgement of Jack's touch, and briefly raised his boyfriend's hands to his lips. They continued walking down the path for a little while, until Jack let go and ran his fingers through Hiccup's hair, floating around him in a circle until Hiccup halted with Jack standing face-to-face in front of him. Jack kissed him softly. Hiccup's lips curled up in a smile and he chuckled.

"My thoughts exactly, Babe," Hiccup breathed between kisses. "Did you guess why I wanted to walk home? Dad mentioned that he hoped he might get home early tonight. And it'd be a shame if we got there to find he'd actually succeeded. Plus, it's so nice out."

The boys embraced and kissed in the middle of the path, and Toothless let out an audible sigh. They laughed at the human-like, learned behavior.

"Sorry, bud," Hiccup said. "We won't be too long. Would you mind looking out, Wingman? We're not that far from the pond. Thank you." Toothless began to walk around them in a widening circle, patrolling the forest. 

Hiccup resumed kissing, and his hands wandered down Jack's back, coming to land on bare ass. His mouth dropped open in surprise, and Jack smiled in delight and playfully nibbled at Hiccup's dangling lower lip.

"Shameless!" Hiccup exclaimed. He took Jack by the hand and led him off the path, to the crumbling ruins of an old building. A few weather-worn stones lay around, overgrown by the forest. "How long have you been hanging out in the breeze? Such a bad example for the children," Hiccup scolded. He sat on a stone, and pulled Jack over his knees. 

"Yes, sir," Jack submitted to the spontaneous roleplay, giggling and presenting his bare ass. Hiccup gently caressed the soft, smooth mounds, then suddenly struck one of the cheeks with a sharp slap. Jack gasped, and clutched Hiccup's thigh, but didn't move. So he was subjected to another stinging slap to the other cheek. Jack shuddered and moaned while Hiccup tickled the tender flesh with the barest graze of his fingertips, then bent over to grace it with a gentle kiss. Hiccup urged Jack to rise, with his hands.

"I'm sorry, naughty boy," Hiccup simpered, grasping Jack's hips and positioning him in front of his face. "But you must learn that if you leave such tempting bait out and unprotected, there's no telling what might happen to your valuables."

Hiccup closed his useless eyes, as he always did when getting intimate with Jack, and pressed his face into Jack's groin. He nuzzled the slightly plumped and excited genitals, coarse hair tickling his nose, and captured the hooded head of Jack's cock between his lips. Hiccup held the base of Jack's shaft with this thumb and forefinger, and sucked. He slipped his tongue between the head and foreskin and swirled in circles around the tip, a special technique of Hiccup's that Jack had come to love.

Soon his dick reached full hardness, and Hiccup attempted to relax his throat and draw Jack's full length down. But he still hadn't quite mastered that one, and he gagged and coughed it up. He took a few deep breaths while he stroked the slippery shaft with his hand, and then resumed sucking.

Jack sunk his fingers into Hiccup's hair, losing himself to pleasure, and unconsciously thrust again at Hiccup's throat. The Viking gagged again, and closed his hands tightly around Jack's wrists.

"Be still, boy," Hiccup ordered, his voice husky and stern. His breath chilled Jack's wet skin, making him shiver. "Remember, this is your punishment. Fold your arms, and keep them folded." 

Jack complied and tried not to move while Hiccup began to lap and nip at his throbbing organ, in brief moments of contact that inflamed his desire but didn't satisfy. Before long, Jack was whimpering. Hiccup couldn't hear, but he could feel how tight the muscles in Jack's thighs and ass were, as he steeled himself to comply and be still. Finally Hiccup had mercy and sucked the aching cock back into his warm mouth. Bobbing his head and caressing with his tongue until Jack was on the edge, and then releasing Jack's member again, to torturously concentrate on kissing and licking at the skin all _around_ the twitching mast. Jack's shirt was pushed up, and his thighs and navel were lavished with the attention of Hiccup's talented mouth. Just when Jack was about to scream in frustration, his cruel teacher finally stopped teasing and his cock was again enveloped in soothing, supple wetness.

The next time Hiccup's lips abandoned his flesh, Jack actually sobbed. "Hiccup, _please_! Please, I _need_ to come!" Jack jammed his hands into his armpits in supreme effort to not disobey and prolong the discipline even further.

  


[ ](http://i.imgur.com/fgUtEcU.jpg)

  


Hiccup felt Jack's belly hitching under his splayed hand, and he knew Jack was freaking out. Hiccup put his thumb into his mouth, slicking it up with a generous coating of saliva, and then he quickly sunk it into Jack's asshole.

The sudden intrusion made Jack flinch and cry out, in surprise much more than pain. Hiccup snatched Jack's shaft in his other fist and wrapped his lips around the bulging cockhead. With a flick of the thumb in Jack's hole, and a flick of the tongue on Jack's dick, he finally began to come. He lost control, unfolding his arms and clutching at Hiccup's head and shoulders.

Hiccup's mouth was flooded with semen, and he gulped it down, gasping. A little escaped his lips and dripped off of his chin. He grunted lustfully, marvelling at the feeling of his lover's powerful organ flexing in his fist as it pumped his balls empty. He softly fondled that tightening sack as he sucked out the last drops, and licked the diminishing shaft until its head retreated into the slackening foreskin, and it hung limp and clean.

Jack went to his trembing knees in front of Hiccup, and pulled his head in for a long kiss. When the kiss broke, Jack drank in Hiccup's face. Even after a lusty, commanding performance like that, Hiccup cast his eyes down shyly, and had the nerve to blush. _Blush!_

"Oh, my God, Hiccup! You are so fucking beautiful. I love you so much!" Jack planted two more fast, hard kisses on his mouth. Hiccup folded his arms around Jack and pulled him in for a hug.

"I love you," Hiccup whispered into Jack's neck.

The boys held each other in silence for a few long moments.

"And I'm really, _really_ hard," Hiccup whispered into Jack's neck. Both of them collapsed in giggles, laying out against the long flat stone. When the laughter died down, Jack sat up and patted Hiccup's chest, feeling the pocket in the lining of his vest.

"Do you have it?" Jack said, feeling the bulge of a small tube of butter that Hiccup now carried all the time. They hadn't discovered a better lube yet, and butter had a certain sentimental value for them at this point.

"It's in there," Hiccup said. "That's what you want to do?"

"Yeah," Jack replied. He retrieved the tube with one hand, and fondled Hiccup's stiff cock through his pants with the other. "And you're going to pay for teasing me," he threatened softly, chuckling. " _I'm_ supposed to be the little shit around here."

Jack threw one leg over Hiccup and straddled his knees. He opened Hiccup's pants, freeing his dick and giving it a friendly tug. Jack held the tube in his mouth, and slipped his shirt and half cloak off, stripping completely naked. He folded them and tucked the bundle under Hiccup's head. Jack paused to appreciate the view in the deepening twilight, of his own pale naked body against Hiccup's almost completely clothed form, just his cock standing proudly out.

Jack clucked his tongue and grasped the tube of butter, about to twist the cork out with his teeth, when Toothless suddenly crashed out of the trees and roared. 

Jack spit out the tube and gripped Hiccup's vest in both hands, rolling and pulling the Viking with him, to tumble off of the stone and land in the snow. The boys disentangled their flailing arms and legs, and rose to peek over the stone. They couldn't immediately see what Toothless was facing off against, but then it moved and suddenly became terrifyingly obvious.

There was a troll right there among the ruins. Its blocky body was rough and gray, and when it was crouched and perfectly still in the dying light, it must have been indistinguishable from the stones. It was top-heavy, with huge arms and shoulders tapering to a smaller waist, and comparatively spindly legs. It was naked except for its little feet, which wore a mismatched pair of very dirty socks. Both big toes stuck out from holes in the socks, and something was off about them.

"Hey!" Hiccup exclaimed, standing and pointing at the troll. "It's got two left feet! _That's_ why they only steal left socks! Gobber was right all along! Wait until he hears about this!"

"Get down, you fool!" Jack hissed, yanking Hiccup roughly. His staff was on the other side of the stone they were ducked behind, and he cursed a blue streak.

"Sorry," Hiccup apologized. Then his eyes widened. "And did you see it's... _thing_ , standing straight up? Oh gods, he was _watching_ us! He must have _moved_ , probably to _touch himself_ , and then Toothless was finally able to detect him!" Hiccup ranted, his fingers scrabbled over Jack's chest and clutched his bare shoulder. "There isn't enough _'ewwww'_ in the world!"

Toothless blasted the troll with super-hot plasma. Its surface was slightly blackened, but it didn't seem much affected. It charged at Toothless, and the dragon reared on his hind legs. The troll crashed into him, and the dragon toppled onto his back, firing off another plasma blast straight into the sky. Now the troll was facing away from them and Jack debated whether to go for his staff or stay and protect Hiccup.

"Spirit! Toothless is gonna get killed! _Do something!_ " Hiccup cried desperately. That settled it, and Jack dove for his staff. By the time he had it in his hands, the dragon and troll were locked in combat, grappling and rolling along the ground. Jack couldn't do anything to the troll that wouldn't hurt Toothless, too.

"Baby! _Please!_ " Hiccup lost his patience, and began climbing over the stone.

" _Down_ , for Christ's sake! If you don't stay safe, you're going to distract me and I might miss my chance!" Jack shouted. He growled in frustration that he couldn't even be heard in a life or death situation like this. He bounded up onto the stone and pushed Hiccup over the back side again, hoping he'd take the hint.

Jack ran closer to the melee, pointing his staff. He mumbled a prayer that Hiccup would stay put, and watched closely, waiting for a clear shot at the troll. Suddenly a screech sounded overhead, and Jack stumbled on his heels to press his back protectively against a tree trunk and look up.

Stormfly plummeted from the sky and landed with an earthshaking thud. Astrid leaped off her dragon's back, and tumbled in the snow. Toothless and the troll stopped fighting and sprang away from each other, to assess this new threat.

Jack immediately deep froze the troll to its core, and this time it was brittle when Toothless hit it with a plasma blast. Its stony body cracked and fell apart.

Hiccup whooped and stepped out from behind the stone, to see Astrid rushing toward him. He was immensely grateful that he had managed to close his pants, and greeted her with a hug. But he broke away quickly, and ran to check on Toothless. The dragon panted heavily and stared menacingly at the pile of rocky troll parts, finally looking away to greet Hiccup. The Viking held the dragon's big head against his own, and silently thanked the gods. 

While Hiccup was checking Toothless for injuries, Jack approached and patted his back. Hiccup heaved another sigh of relief at his boyfriend checking in with him, but he didn't react any more than that in front of Astrid. Hiccup subtly held his hand out, and squeezed Jack's hand for a moment when it was slipped into his palm.

"Wow. So, that was really... something," Hiccup laughed nervously, turning to Astrid. "Thanks for the save."

"Toothless fired a shot into the sky," Astrid explained. "Luckily, Fishlegs and Meatlug returned to keep watching the Anders & Rocket Show after taking the girls home. So I told Fishlegs to stay with the boys. Yeah, they were _not happy_. They'll probably come crashing up the path any minute. But I'm so glad everybody's safe," she gave Hiccup another quick hug. Then punched his arm.

Hiccup wrinkled his nose and rubbed his arm.

"But anyway..." Astrid continued. "Um, this is really weird timing, but I'm finally just going to say it. I almost did back at the pond, and then you got attacked by a troll and I had to come see you again? It's like fate is trying to tell me something."

"Oh?" Hiccup raised his eyebrows.

"Yeah. Um, do you want to go out some time?" Astrid blurted, smiling crookedly.

"You mean, l-like on a date? W-with you?" Hiccup stammered.

"Oh wow," Jack snickered, raising his hand to his mouth. "This is finally happening."

"Yeah, of course. What do you think?" Astrid teased. "You like me, don't you? You've always liked me, since we were little. I mean, not to sound conceited, but it was pretty obvious."

"Well, if it was so obvious, and if you wanted to ask me out, then how come you never did?" Hiccup's brow pinched a little in mild annoyance and hurt.

"I'm sorry," Astrid's smile fell away. "But I _wasn't_ interested. Not until after the Red Death. And then I _did_ tell you. I kissed you."

"Oh. Oh!" Hiccup exclaimed, reddening. "This is really embarrassing, but I guess I needed a bigger hint than that."

"What?" Astrid's shoulders slumped.

"I... Everyone was all excited, after defeating the Red Death. I'd just lost my leg, and almost died, and you were all hopped up on a victory high. I thought you were just over-stimulated, and that you felt sorry for me," Hiccup scuffed his boot in the snow. "Especially when you didn't do anything _else_ , after that."

Astrid palmed her face, and laughed softly.

"Gods, Hiccup. You are... one of a kind," she said, her eyes sparkling and kindly. "I made the _first_ move, and it's just not my style to make the second one, too. I like you, but I'm not going to _chase_ you. Timidity is not attractive in a guy, Hiccup. I only became attracted to you after you met Toothless and managed to make peace with the dragons, convincing everyone that we could train and live with them. The shift in your attitude that all of that brought changed everything about you. Success transforms a man. You talk different. You walk different. And it's really... Well, it's _hot_ ," Astrid smirked and waggled her eyebrows.

Hiccup gulped.

"But I was going to leave it, because you never talked to me about the kiss," Astrid continued. "And then a few weeks ago, you got _even sexier_ , somehow," Astrid touched Hiccup's fingers, bringing his hand to her nose. She kept her eyes locked on Hiccup's, and she inhaled deeply. "You even smell different."

Hiccup and Jack had independent but identical realizations. A few weeks ago. When they fell in love with each other. When Hiccup's step got even springier. That was ironic; _having_ a lover attracted lovers.

Hiccup looked down at his wrist and was aghast to see a little blob of semen on his shirt sleeve, which Astrid apparently hadn't spotted. Hiccup carefully took her hand with his _other_ hand, and subtly rubbed the stained sleeve on his hip.

"Ha ha ha! You strut around smelling like sex, Hic! You dog," Jack laughed. Hiccup returned his hand, to fold Astrid's in both of his.

"That's really flattering, Astrid," Hiccup began, "And you're right, I have always had a crush on you. But even more has changed than you know. I'm already with someone else. We're in love."

"You are?" Astrid looked confused, "Who is she?"

"Well, that's the person I mentioned before. Someone you don't know."

"So, what's the big secret? When I am I gonna meet her?" Astrid took her hand back, but she seemed genuinely interested, and not hurt.

"Well, that depends on uh, her..." Hiccup trailed off. He looked off to the side and cleared his throat.

"Oh!" Jack straightened up. "Oh, this is really happening. Yeah, I'll meet her," he patted Hiccup's shoulder and squeezed. Then Jack looked down at himself. "Oh shit, this is really happening!" He snatched his pants from the saddlebag strapped to Toothless, and tried to put them on and run to the stone platform for his shirt at the same time, stumbling before he remembered he could fly.

"Okay, so actually you can meet her right now. But, well, this is going to be really weird," Hiccup began carefully.

"If you mean I'm going to be jealous, Hiccup, I just said that I liked you and was attracted to you. I love you, but I'm not _in love_ with you just yet," Astrid assured him, putting her arm around his shoulder.

"No, that's not it. Though that's a relief," Hiccup chuckled. "It's that she's uh, she's invisible. You can't see her, or hear her. I can't either. I see that look on your face, and I swear I'm not making this up! He's- uh, she's real, and can be touched."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Astrid was shaking her head and searching Hiccup's eyes. Jack tucked his shirt in with one hand and slipped his other hand into Hiccup's.

"You believe in spirits, don't you? You have to believe me for this to work. Believe that someone else is here," Hiccup asserted, his face set with absolute sincerity. "Do you trust me, Astrid? Believe me when I say that someone is right here?" 

Astrid hesitated.

"Yes, I trust you," she finally said, with conviction.

"We're touching right now," Hiccup grinned, nodding toward his hand. "Reach out toward us, and he'll touch you."

Astrid raised her hand with confidence, but still gasped when she felt invisible fingers close around hers. She stiffened when she felt arms pull her in for a hug, then relaxed into a surprisingly comfortable embrace. She trusted this being instantly, it had a benevolent aura. But something felt off, and she soon identified what it was. She opened her eyes and looked at Hiccup.

"Is this a man?" Astrid asked Hiccup. She bumped her chest into Jack's again. "I think this is a man."

"Well, that's the other thing that might be kind of weird..." Hiccup's smile was lopsided and nervous. "Is it weird?"

"No," Astrid said. She touched Jack's face. "Oh, I'm sorry. May I?" she asked, and felt Jack nod. "It's okay with _me_ if you're with a man. It's not unheard of. And look at my brother. I mean, he's very young but it's kind of obvious, you know?"

"We shouldn't assume, but I wouldn't be surprised," Hiccup conceded.

"You _did_ like me, though? I mean, I understand you're with someone else now. But I'm not crazy, I didn't imagine all that?" Astrid asked Hiccup.

"No, I liked you," Hiccup laughed. "Still do. I mean, you know. But I like him, too. Love him, in fact." Jack moved to Hiccup and they put their arms around each others' shoulders.

"Well, that's great. Congratulations," Astrid said. "So, what's his name?"

"I don't know it," Hiccup had to admit with a frown. "I can't hear him, and he can't write in our language. It's challenging, but we get by. I call him Spirit. Or Babe," Hiccup grinned shyly, and Jack kissed his temple.

"Well, I'm surprised the boys haven't showed up already," Astrid said. "Fishlegs and Meatlug must be sitting on them. I'd better get back before the suspense kills them, or they suffocate, whichever comes first."

"Yeah," Hiccup laughed. "I'm really glad you're my friend, Astrid. Thank you."

"Aww. You're pretty great yourself," Astrid made as if to sock Hiccup's shoulder, then showily opened her hand and patted it instead. They both smiled. "Nice to meet you, Hiccup's incubus boyfriend," Astrid held out her hand, and Jack shook it. Hiccup blushed.

"I like her," Jack laughed, "You can keep her."

Astrid and Stormfly left.

"Sooo..." Hiccup drawled, "That was awkward. We should probably talk about it, right?" He reached for Jack's hand, and they returned to their stone. They both climbed up, and sat cross-legged facing each other and holding both hands.

"I've had a crush on Astrid my whole life. A couple months ago, I would have said I loved her. And honestly I think I still do, in a way, but it's not like the way I feel about you," Hiccup explained.

"I understand," Jack assured, rubbing Hiccup's palm with his thumb.

"If she and I had that conversation we just had before I met you, it would have been the happiest day of my life," Hiccup admitted, softly. "What I've shared with her is significant, but it's eclipsed by what I've shared with you. Astrid and I missed our chance, and _you_ have given me the happiest days of my life. Well, and Toothless."

Toothless raised his head from where he lay beside the stone and chirped.

"So I'm saying I love you, and I _choose_ you," Hiccup turned back toward Jack and raised Jack's hand to his lips. Jack leaned in to kiss Hiccup on the mouth.

"I'm glad. And I love you, too," Jack whispered, then twisted around to lay his head on Hiccup's lap.

"Now that I've laid that context out," Hiccup began, stroking Jack's hair. "I'm going to try a little mind reading, so we can talk about what you might be feeling. I think I'm getting pretty good at that."

"You're _really_ good at it!" Jack exclaimed.

"So, I know you're a really sensitive guy. Thoughtful and generous. You're always taking care of me, and the children," Hiccup continued, "Being someone like that, who puts others before themselves, you might have had thoughts that our relationship is not normal. And that maybe I deserve to be with someone normal, and you're holding me back from some things."

Jack stiffened and held his breath.

"As someone who puts a lot of value in children, and knowing that I love children too, it might cause you a lot of pain to think about how you're not going to provide me with any. You might see what just happened between me and Astrid, and think I'd be better off if you got out of the way," Hiccup whispered, his voice slightly shaky.

Jack's eyes welled up, and he blew out the breath he'd been holding. "Oh, God, Hic... You are _scary_ good at this." 

"Am I right?" Hiccup touched Jack's chest and Jack folded Hiccup's hand in both of his, and pressed it against his cheek.

"Yes," Jack squeaked. He squeezed Hiccup's hand twice, their signal for affirmative.

"I thought so," Hiccup murmured. He moved his hands to hold Jack's cheeks. He brushed his thumbs over Jack's eyelids, wiping away tears gathered on his lashes.

"Well, _don't_ ," Hiccup demanded firmly, almost fiercely. "Every couple makes compromises. When two people give their hearts to each other, they devote a lot of consideration to taking care of the other. Taking care of the relationship. Life is always give and take, sacrifice and reward. So listen carefully, Babe, and know I'm telling you the truth. I know what I'm getting into, and _I want to be with you_. Don't you _dare_ leave me because you think it's for my own good. Understand?"

Jack thought his heart might pound out of his chest. He turned around and embraced Hiccup tightly, mashing their mouths together. They lay on the stone and passionately made out. After a few minutes they paused and caught their breaths.

"So is that a yes?" Hiccup panted. They laughed and Jack patted Hiccup's cheek twice. 

"Mmm, good," Hiccup paused for a few beats. "So, guess who's hard again?"

"You're not the only one," Jack snorted happily. He ground his own bulge against Hiccup's.

"I found this lying here on the stone," Hiccup held up the butter tube. "Still in the mood?"

"To get fucked? Absolutely," Jack sat up. He removed and folded his shirt and half cloak again, tucking them back under Hiccup's head. He peeled his pants off as well, and tossed them aside.

Hiccup opened his pants and greased himself up with a shiny coat of butter. Jack straddled Hiccup's legs, and bent down to kiss him one more time. Jack was no longer in the mood for a _vengeance_ fuck, however, and he gently guided Hiccup inside of himself with a sigh. He began to gracefully roll his hips.

Jack and Hiccup made slow, tender love under the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, illustrations by [Miundy-foxy](http://miundy-foxy.tumblr.com) and [Snow-runt](http://snow-runt.tumblr.com). 
> 
> There will be more stories in this series, it owns me. Kudos and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
